


I Want It, I Want You

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Spanking, mentions bondage & handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Wrapping his arms loosely around his lover’s shoulders, he slid his palm up to cup the sharp edge of his jaw. They shuffled closer until they could feel each other’s body heat, and he wiggled his head against his curled arm until he was comfortable. They’d chosen to keep the lights off, well, it had been his idea actually. He thought it would have calmed his nerves, thought it would have slowed the continuous pounding of his heart against his chest wall, but it didn’t make much of a difference, if it made a difference at all.Swallowing hard, he released an unsteady breath. His partner sighed, his hand slipping up his side as his thumb rubbed odd shapes into his skin. Shivering under the attention, he closed his eyes against the darkness, willing himself to relax.
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Kyoutani Kentarou
Series: Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498679
Kudos: 10





	I Want It, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kinktober fic #4. Shoutout to Beth for betaing this for me! Thanks so much, babe.

Wrapping his arms loosely around his lover’s shoulders, he slid his palm up to cup the sharp edge of his jaw. They shuffled closer until they could feel each other’s body heat, and he wiggled his head against his curled arm until he was comfortable. They’d chosen to keep the lights off, well, it had been his idea actually. He thought it would have calmed his nerves, thought it would have slowed the continuous pounding of his heart against his chest wall, but it didn’t make much of a difference, if it made a difference at all. 

Swallowing hard, he released an unsteady breath. His partner sighed, his hand slipping up his side as his thumb rubbed odd shapes into his skin. Shivering under the attention, he closed his eyes against the darkness, willing himself to relax. 

It wasn’t as if what they’d planned for the night was bad. Not really. It shouldn’t be scaring him or making him as nervous as he is. Yet he couldn’t seem to turn his thoughts down, couldn’t shake the stiffness deep in his muscles and the awkwardness of his movements due to the stiffness. Kentarou didn’t seem to mind too much though, thankfully. He’d just sigh and silently attempt to reassure him with gentle caresses and nuzzles. Usually, that was enough, more than enough! Tonight it didn’t seem to help though.

Swallowing noisily again, Sou pressed himself closer until their chests touched. He momentarily flinched at the contact, but eased into it when he heard Kentarou snort. He grinned at the sound, leaning his head down until their foreheads met and snickered lowly, finally feeling some of the stress in himself chip and melt away. 

“Why’re you so fucking nervous?” the rough whisper swept over his face in a rush of amused, hot air. He didn’t answer, nuzzling his face down into Kyoutani’s shoulder and shrugging instead as the Mad Dog’s wandering hand gripped lightly onto his shoulder. He could feel the eye roll in the next sigh, bringing an even wider grin to his lips. He pressed his lips into the warm skin, letting his mouth rub over the curve of his lover’s neck and shoulder. He felt the shudder roll through the other’s skin. It brought another wave of nervousness through him as he was close to one of Kentarou’s sensitive spots, an area that always made him squirm when he gave it attention with his mouth and teased it with his teeth. 

Sou always felt guilty after teasing him there with a subtle graze of his teeth, knowing full well, after a lengthy conversation about the subject, that it was close but not quite what he wanted. And what he wanted, what he wanted tonight, irrationally worried him. Sou never wanted to hurt anyone, ever. Not even when someone pissed him off to no end. He never, not once, considered physically hurting them. In his imagination, sure. Who hasn’t? But in reality? No. Absolutely not. Yet Kentarou wanted him to…

“Relax,” his voice, though it still had that rough touch to it, was soft, reassuring as his thumb continued to massage into his skin. 

“M’trying…” he whispered back, but there was no confidence in his words and his voice wavered at the end. Kentarou sighed, for what was probably the millionth time since they had stripped their clothes off and climbed into bed, and Sou felt guilty again. 

He knew he was being ridiculous. They wanted this. They’ve talked about this so many times he could recite every word Kentarou has said during each conversation if he thought hard enough. But he was still hesitating. Kentarou had given him everything he’s ever asked for in bed, literally everything, but he can’t get past his own worries to even try to give his partner something he knows brings him pleasure. He felt like the worst lover ever every time he chickened out of this. Kentarou would cuddle him, assure him it was fine and they’d still make love but he’d always have lingering guilt about it. 

Sucking in a determined breath, he moved the hand on his jaw downward, circling his arm around the other’s waist as he pulled his head from the comfortable curve of his neck. Moving before he could overthink it, again, he dove his head down into the other side of their neck. Of course, he’d moved too quickly though, the side of his head smashing painfully into the older’s. They both hissed and he slumped defeatedly into Kentarou, groaning in frustration and pain.

“The fuck, Sou?”

“Sorry!” he whined, nuzzling into his shoulder as he rolled onto his back, taking Sou with him as his arms wrapped around him. He hummed when Kentarou’s fingers tangled into his hair, rubbing long stripes up and down his scalp. “M’trying…” he mumbled again, half smothering himself into the bottle-blond’s warmth as he melted himself onto the chest. He received another snort which had him instantly relaxing again.

“Idiot. There’s no rush y’know.”

“I know…”

“Do you?” He prompted gruffly, making him flinch for being called out. Of course he’d read him like a book, bluntly throwing his lie back at him in a way that he let him know he shouldn’t have even tried in the first place. He’d rushed, he’d messed up and he was definitely trying too hard at this point. It was actually becoming beyond ridiculous. Why was it so damn hard for him to just give Kentarou what he wanted!?

“Stop,” came the grunted demand. It had him flinching again, blinking his eyes open into the dark abyss. “You’re thinkin’ too loud again.”

He grinned sheepishly despite the older not being able to see him. “Sorry.”

“‘S fine. Just stop.”

It was his turn to snort. He said it as if he could actually control the way his brain worked. He’s tried, he’s tried so hard in the past he’s actually given himself a migraine before. If he could turn off his train of thought at will, it would be a blessing. 

Kentarou pulled his focus out of his head again, his hands pulling Sou’s face up as their lips met gently. He froze for just a second, his body and mind needing the pause to catch up on what was happening before he pressed up onto his elbows and kissed back. Kentarou sighed into his mouth when he opened it to let his tongue dart inside. They tasted each other as he moved in between his legs, his lover’s knees bending to cradle his hips. His arms wrapped lazily around his shoulders. He pushed his arms under him, his back arching to make the movement smoother. He gripped Kentarou’s shoulders tightly with his fingers, a contrast to how softly their lips slid together. They laid like that for several minutes, the only sounds were the low, wet smacks of their lips when they parted for needed gasps of breaths and the shuffle of the sheets beneath them when they shuffled a limb before it went numb.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was more so Kentarou distracting him, using what he knew worked to occupy his mind long enough to muffle the overwhelming thoughts rattling around inside his brain. He felt the subtle itch to keep listening to his thoughts but it dulled the longer he relaxed into their embrace. The more they kissed, the less he wanted to listen and worry and overthink. The more Kentarou gave the more he wanted.

Their lips broke apart again when his hips rolled down against theirs, pressing their growing erections together. Kentarou’s knees twitched against his hips and a panting gasp fell from their lips as they pressed their head into the mattress. He briefly wondered when they’d tossed away the pillow but the thought was pushed back when Kentarou’s hands in his hair tightened, fingers yanking on the strands hard enough he knew it to be purposeful. Groaning, needing to make some kind of noise to let his partner know he was still in the present and not inside his mind again, he let his face be guided to his shoulder again. Softly, slowly this time. 

He tensed when his lips met Kentarou’s heated skin, his back going so stiff he barely felt his legs winding around him to lock him in place. His head turned and the older boy was whispering to him again, telling him it was fine. Urging him to relax, assuring him he’d be fine. Promising over and over that if he wanted to stop he’d say so. 

The voiced promise had a reaction on him he didn’t expect. His back loosened and he had to catch himself from falling against him as his mouth opened around his skin. Sou’s tongue swiped out to taste him, his mouth sucking the flesh into his mouth hard to leave behind a hickey. He was okay with hickeys, hickeys almost never hurt unless you were already over sensitive. And even then, it was a good kind of hurt. One that left you arching into your lover, had you gasping and shuddering so hard the other had to hold you close to help keep them under control…

Something clicked in his mind, something that he should have realized a while ago. Within a moment, with little to no hesitation present, he began sinking his teeth into the skin. Slowly going harder and harder, waiting for the moment, the millisecond, that Kentarou hissed in pain or showed any signs of discomfort. But, instead, what he got was the reaction he should have expected, should have known would happen. 

Kentarou’s hands tightened in his hair again, pushing his head harder against him as his fingers yanked on the strands. Sou was forced to grip into his shoulders so hard his fingers and hands ached as he shook with a violent shudder, hips grinding up against his. They moaned together at the shock of pleasure the sudden friction caused. His cock spread precum along his skin, mixing with the sweat gathering in the dips and curves of his body. His jaw relaxed a moment, waited for Kentarou to calm, before he bit into him again. It brought a sharp curse past his lips and he grinned into the skin. When he relaxed his jaw again, he sucked hard as he backed away, releasing the flesh with a wet pop.

He wished yet again that he’d kept the lights on, mildly curious if there was a mark already forming and extremely shocked over his curiosity since it had taken him so damn long to get over the issue of hurting Kentarou, even if he wanted it. Then again… He’s sure if he’d known the other’d react like that he would have done it much sooner.

Trying not to lose the momentum he suddenly had going for him, Sou kissed and sucked his way along his salty skin. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the way Kentarou reacted to his mouth. He felt the twitches of muscle against his lips, felt every sound he made as his hands slid from his shoulders to his sides and back in a lazy massage. Smirked against him when he’s found another one of Kentarou’s sensitive spots, right before he decided to repeat what he did to his neck, tasting that skin, sucking what he knew would be a deep, dark mark by morning, and then biting slowly into it until he arched and gasped, forcing him to hold his partner tight and close. 

God, he wished he could watch Kentarou fall apart under his mouth. He loved watching his cranky, resting-bitch-face of a boyfriend turn into a mess of flushed goo beneath his attentions. It was one of the few times his guard was lowered enough for the hard lines and edges of his face to soften. The scowl disappears and his eyes almost smile. He hated Sou saying so, but he was truly beautiful when he just let his expression show the feelings inside. He cherishes those moments when he’s able to make them happen. Why the fuck did he agree to have the lights off again?

Panting as he pulled off his lover’s nipple, giving it another quick suck and lick before he rose onto his elbows, Sou took a moment to catch his breath. He was so caught up in making Kentarou gasp and buck his hips up, he’d actually forgotten to breathe for a moment. He chuckled when he heard his boyfriend ask, using his light laugh to answer that yes, yes he’d forgotten to breathe and yes, he knows he’s a dumbass sometimes. He heard the shuffling of the sheet and knew he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. The laugh that left him was borderline a giggle but he ignored that. He’s a grown-ass man and grown-ass men don’t giggle, according to a certain, ever adorably in denial boyfriend of his when he points out his giggles, which is another rare, but oh so cherished moment. 

He slid down Kentarou’s body until his nose met his belly button, nuzzling against the tickle spot until his hands shoved at his head and his choked growl melted into a snort of unwelcomed laughter. Sou blew a raspberry into his lower stomach as he screeched for him to fuck off, effectively shoving him away. His chest shook with suppressed amusement as he sat back on his knees, hands sliding up the other’s thighs to his knees as his legs unwound from his waist. He was looking into the darkness of the room, squinting at what he thought was the direction of his companion’s face and grinning like a love-sick fool, lips lopsided and pulled up so high the corner wobbled. From the huff he received, he guessed his gaze could be felt.

“Dumbass…” he muttered without any heat. Sou felt his grin grow more even, becoming softer as his eyes lowered into a droop. He whispered out an ‘I know, but I’m your dumbass right?’ as he lowered himself to hover over his lover again. “Unfortunately,” he replied as he closed the distance in a slow but searing kiss. 

Kentarou’s blunt nails dug into his back as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to slot their lips tighter together. Each time he pulled back for air, Sou gave his bottom lip a hard tug with his teeth. First earning himself a growl, then a moan, and soon he was getting gasps and moans when he did it. Once he pulled a whine from him, he backed off completely, settling back on his knees again with a demand on his lips. He voiced it in a rough tone that was unusual for him. He felt the way Kentarou shuddered at the sound of it just before he complied, rolling onto his stomach and pushing the forgotten pillow beneath his hips so his ass was slightly raised off the bed.

Pushing away the millionth thought of regret at having the lights off, too focused on his boyfriend to bother turning them on now, Sou found his ankles and wrapped his fingers around them loosely. Gently, he gave them a squeeze before he began slipping his palms up his legs. Feeling the power in the hard muscles beneath his hands, he flexed his fingers as he moved upward, gripping into the strength of Kentarou’s muscles that he would never tire of admiring with his eyes and hands. He’s so amazing to him that he could never find the proper words to express it. He’s amazing and strong and far more emotional and caring than many care to realize. 

His hands caught on the edges behind his knees and he pressed against them, silently asking Kentarou to spread his legs wider. He pushed against them, getting them to spread further and further open until they couldn’t anymore and he felt those legs shake from the strain of keeping them where he wanted them. 

Their panting breaths mixed together in an odd kind of harmony, coupled with the rustling of the sheets when one of them moved. Sou’s hands ran up his body again, over his thighs and curving over his hips. Fingers digging into Kentarou’s muscles every few inches to give him a quick tease of a massage, the sweat coating his skin giving his hands a smooth glide. He rubbed over his companion’s hips a few times, pressing against the hard flesh there until he felt bone, drawing abstract shapes. He moaned and arched back into Sou’s touch. In the back of his mind, he knew his touch was rough, hard enough to bruise and it was odd, a small part of him still holding him back; though that part was beginning to fade away the more noises of pleasure Kentarou made.

In a spur of the moment reaction, the next time Kentarou arched his hips back into his hands, Sou raised one, bringing it down hard. He heard the echoing smack of his hand connecting with the plush cheek of his ass, quickly followed by the sharp gasp and choked curse from his boyfriend, before he felt the sting singing across his palm. It took him a moment to clue into what he’d just done, blinking into the dark of the room with wide, shocked eyes. The stinging hand flinched away from him as his mouth snapped open to apologize.

“Ag-gain.”

He paused, half of his string of sorries melting away into the air. He stuttered out words that didn’t make sense as Kentarou pushed up onto his elbows. He bent himself back until he could reach back and take ahold of Sou’s wrist, pulling it back and placing it against the curve of his ass again. Kentarou repeated his request, voice less shaky, more firm with a hint of begging that left his knees weakening. It left him swallowing hard, a new wave of self-doubt flooding him. 

Fisting the flesh of his ass in his palm again, Sou kneaded the cheek in a circular motion, building up the moment. When Kentarou whined again, high and needy, he sucked in a tight breath as his hand rose and fell in a swift smack. He flinched away but moaned. A moment later, he felt his lover press back against him again and he positioned himself closer. Sliding his cock between the deep valley of his ass, he nudges the tip along tKentarou’s hole, rubbing it up and down against his twitching entrance, spreading his precum over his skin and continuously groping him. 

Each time his hand raised in a slap, he backed away, mildly aware that one wrong move and he’d smack himself on the dick, which brought increasingly louder, longer winded whines from his lips that would choke off into lewd moans once his hand made contact. He was impossibly hard now, cock so stiff it barely twitched up with each pulse. The tip constantly leaking, slickening over Kentarou’s skin so his light thrusts were smooth. His legs shook and his breaths were shaky. 

Both hands now stung as he’d switched when the one he’d been using first felt as if it was burning, sure that his palms and the areas they had been connecting with was a matching bright, angry red now.

Growling low in his throat, Sou slid both hands up his back, dragging them back down by his nails. He nearly stopped when what sounded eerily like a sob was ripped from Kentarou as he dug his blunt nails into his skin, but he ground back against his cock, which was still pressed between his ass cheeks. Moaning, he latched tightly onto his hips, tighter than necessary, but he didn’t seem to mind and he was too into this now to stop unless one of them said the safe word Kentarou had given him months ago.

Bananas. Odd enough to be noticed during sex, funny enough to make him acknowledge and commit it to memory. 

He slammed his hips against Kentarou’s, thrusting his cock between his ass cheeks so hard he felt the way the flesh bounced from the force. His leaking cock spread slick precum over the other’s hole, the mix of it and their mutual sweat created a smoother glide of their bodies together as Kentarou pushed back against his thrusts. The sounds of wet flesh and grunts filled the room, echoing around them like an erotic song. 

When he felt himself getting too close to the edge, his arms shaking and grip on his hips so hard he was sure there’d be fingerprint bruises left, he backed away. Leaning his weight on his knees, he kissed his way down Kentarou’s wet spine, biting into the skin of his hips, just above his ass where he could get the most between his teeth. Kentarou shuddered, panting and whining beneath him. His hips wiggled a bit, pressed back in search of contact again. Rumbling in his chest, Sou smacked his hands against the older boy’s hips, grabbing fistfuls of his ass. Kentarou keened and arched into the touch. 

“Lube, condom,” he demanded in a rough voice that he barely recognized as his own. Kentarou flattened himself down against the bed without question. Sou listened to the sounds of Kentarou feeling around in the dark for the drawer they kept the items in. Grinning when he heard his boyfriend curse, pulling himself forward more along the bed, he pumped his slick cock slowly. Not enough to push him toward orgasm again, but enough to keep his body and mind in the same state so there wouldn’t be any pausing between now and fucking his companion senseless.

“Fucking finally,” he whispered as he poked Sou with something cold. Grunting, he released his cock, grabbing the bottle from Kentarou as he rolled onto his back. Popping the bottle open, he spread some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing the gel back and forth to warm it. 

He hissed, thrusting his hips forward when a hand wrapped around him and pumped. His head dropped back and he sighed in pleasure, mouth gaping open to let the pants fall out unfiltered. 

Kentarou gave him a few more pumps, swirling his thumb around Sou’s tip to collect the precum and spread it down his length, before pulling away. The sound of ripping foil filled his ears and he waited patiently as the older boy prepared the condom. He twitched a bit when his hand gripped him again, but steadied himself as he began pushing the condom down him, moaning low once it was on. Replacing his lover’s hand on him, he spread the warmed lube over himself. 

As he was spreading the remaining lube over their entrance with his slick fingers, Sou heard the squelch of more lube being squeezed out of the bottle before slick, wet sounds followed a long sigh. Smirking, he closed his eyes as he lined himself up against Kentarou, letting the sounds he made paint the picture of his jerking himself off fill his mind and fuel his lust. A leg looped around his waist and he felt those hips angle further up, telling him the bottle-blond was holding a leg up. Reaching out, he pressed against that leg, forcing a grunt from him as he pushed the limb further against his chest while he pressed the tip of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. They moaned in unison as he sunk in slowly, pressing in and pulling out to the tip until he was thrusting smoothly. 

Their pants grew heavy, were peppered with low moans as their pleasure built up. Once he was bottoming out, the base of his cock and balls slapping against the flesh of Kentarou’s ass, he let his voice loose. Not bothering to hold back the sounds of his wet moans and filthy words as Sou told him everything he wanted to do to him. Even going as far as to mention things they’ve talked about, like bondage, but haven’t agreed on trying. The whole moment had him imagining it all, tying him to the bed, gagging him, blindfolding him while his limbs were spread out with ropes or handcuffs. Forcing Kentarou to stay where Sou put him until he was finished. In his mind, his boyfriend loved every second of it, begged for more and more, just like he did now. 

His growl vibrated against Kentarou’s skin as he bent over to bite him again, gripping his leg harder and pushing it against his chest until he whined from the strain. The sounds of sweat coated skin slapping together grew in volume as the angle shift brought Sou impossibly deeper into his throbbing hole. His lover’s insides squeezed him so tightly, he actually feared the condom would break from it. Not that they had anything to worry about, they were both clean and neither one had any fear of pregnancy, Kentarou just disliked creampies. A lot. 

Sou, on the other hand, learned early on he clearly prefers it. So, when he fucks Kentarou, condom always, when Kentarou fuck him, it’s definitely optional. 

A choked gasp captured his full attention. Kentarou’s back arched so high off the bed, he found himself holding most of his weight for a moment to keep them balanced. He turned his head and bit into his thigh as he moaned, that hole twitching and sucking him inside in a way that had his eyes seeing stars.

“Getting close?” he gasped out once he was able to force his mouth off him again. Sou’s hand replaced Kentarou’s hand when the slick sounds of him jerking himself faltered and became uneven. He heard the rustling of the sheets, guessed his partner was nodding and grinned as he flicked his wrist in time with his thrusts as best as he could, already feeling his muscles harden in preparation for his own orgasm. 

“Yeah,” Kentarou choked out through gritted teeth,his legs trembling uncontrollably while his back stiffened into another arch that had Sou pounding relentlessly into his prostate, sending little shocks of pure, white and hot pleasure through his veins. 

“Mmm, feel good baby?” 

“God, yes,” Kentarou moaned as he slammed his hands into the dampened sheets, fingers fisting it so tightly he were mildly concerned about ripping them. They were Sou’s favorite and he was pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to buy the same ones again if he ruined them. 

“You feel so good, so, so good baby,” Sou gasped against the skin of Kentarou’s thigh, sucking the salty flesh into his mouth to leave behind a dark hickey. Sucking and sinking his teeth in until the leg shivered too much to continue. “Sucking me into you, taking my thick cock so deep,” he continued, eyes closing as he began losing himself in the feel of thick throbbing cock in his hand as his cock buried itself into Kentarou in shallow, rough snaps of his hips.

When he screamed, Sou rubbed the most sensitive part of Kentarou’s cock, just under the head, over and over. “You close baby?” he asked in a rough voice, throat dry from the volume of his own sounds mixing with the other boy’s. 

“Fuck… Go-gonna c-cum!” Kentarou clenched around him, body going tight and hard as his cock swelled and pulsed as he began falling into his orgasm. 

“Cum for me baby, go ahead, hah, cum for me,” Sou swirled his thumb around the head and pressed his hips into that welcoming, wet, heat as hard as he could, grinding his cock against his prostate as he fell apart.

“Oh god!” 

Sou had to hold onto Kentarou’s leg as he shook and bucked his hips into his hand. Hot cum shot over his stomach and spilled down his fingers in hot, sticky trails. 

“F-fuck!” Kentarou melted into the bed, muscles shaking uncontrollably and breath hard. 

“That’s it, that’s it baby,” Sou panted as his boyfriend whispered out praises between sharp sucks of air into his lungs, his abused hole trembling in oversensitivity as he brought himself over the edge. 

“Shit, I’m-hgn!” he spurted into the condom, body pressing hard against Kentarou’s as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sou, holding him close as he shook, his fingers clawing into his skin, leaving behind bright red lines.

They collapsed against the bed, Sou on top of Kentarou as his muscles gave out, and he whispered out a sorry as he uselessly tried to roll off and pull out. Kentarou hugged around his shoulders, a leg wrapped around his and suddenly he was on his back. They shifted and he winced, his softening cock twitching and releasing a pitiful dribble of cum as it rubbed against his walls with each movement. The soft click of the light surprised him before the blinding glow made him throw an arm over his eyes. Grunting, he gripped his partner’s thigh with his free hand as he began pulling him out. Sou peeked out from behind his arm, using the shadow of it to block out most of the light, so he could watch. 

Their eyes met as just his tip remained inside and he saw Kentarou pout, his eyes held a light glare as he popped Sou out of the tight ring of muscle. He sent up an apologetic smile as he watched some of his cum slip down the inside of his thigh. A glance down at his cock showed what remained of the condom, which he hadn’t even noticed had, in fact, broken.

Kentarou huffed as more cum slipped down his thighs, but waved away the apology he’d started. Remaining silent, Sou watched, and hissed through his teeth, as he pulled the broken condom off of him. He assumed Kentarou’d toss it and go to the bathroom to clean up, but was surprised when he threw it out and came back to bed. Slumping heavily into the mattress, he grunted as the bed dipped and bounced them slightly from Kentarou’s sudden weight. Raising a questioning brow at him, he stretched out his still shaky, heavy limbs. 

“Too tired to give a fuck,” Kentarou responded to the silent question. Sou watched as a light flush spread over his cheeks right before he turned his face into his pillow. An attempt to muffle out the confession that he hadn’t really minded this time, but the words still reached his ears anyway. Grinning widely, Sou reached out to click off the light, turning over until he was hugged along Kentarou’s side. He was pushing it, as his boyfriend also hated post-orgasm cuddles if they hadn’t cleaned up first, but when he didn’t push him away, just grunted and sighed, he closed his eyes. He sighed to himself as he relaxed into the warmth radiating between them, dragging the blanket up by his feet until his hands could yank it up over them so he didn’t have to move. 

Eventually, they parted, sleepiness taking over and pushing Kentarou into his usual ‘get the fuck away from me, you human heater’ routine of rolling onto the opposite side of the bed to sleep comfortably. 

Hours later, his eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting against the bright stream of light filtering in through a space between the curtains. Sighing, Sou rolled onto his other side, away from the annoying beam of light, and yawned softly as he wiped lazily at the crust in the corner of his eyes, sniffing noisily as he focused his sleep-blurred gaze. 

Kentarou was facing him, spread out over most of the bed on his stomach. An arm was curled up under his chin, the other was awkwardly thrown over his head. Sou grinned, biting back a chuckle at the odd sleeping position. It looked uncomfortable to him, but he also knew Kentarou was more than content with it. He always contorted himself in weird ways while asleep, kind of like a cat. It was intriguingly cute.

Stretching his legs, he spread his arms over his head, groaning gently at the wonderful feel, and sound, of his joints cracking. Beside him, Kentarou stirred but didn’t wake, his snore cut off with a snort-inhale, and he wiped at his mouth, which was slick with a small pool of drool. He watched in amusement as Kentarou flipped his pillow over to the dry side and settled back against it without waking. He muttered something too low for Sou to hear, paused, and began snoring once more. 

Rolling his eyes, he grinned, arm curling under his head as the other wrapped around Kentarou’s back. He carefully scooted closer, making sure not to disturb him too much, his eyes traveling over his face again and again until he got comfortable again. Satisfied that he hadn’t woken his sleeping lover, he leaned up onto his elbow, staring down at him. 

His eyes swept over the exposed body slowly, taking in the evidence he’d left behind. His hands followed his eyes, carefully running his fingertips over the angry dents his teeth had left behind, bruises still not fully formed yet. A trail of hickeys across Kentarou’s back, down his spine, which he didn’t even remember leaving there, led him to the dots along their hips. Angling his hand awkwardly, he confirmed the little dots were bruises made by his fingers, when he’d held him as they fucked. A pang of worry and guilt spread through him, but he squashed it as best he could as his mind reminded him of the reactions to each of these marks. 

He’d begged and moaned and whined and loved it as far as Sou could tell. Kentarou had wanted more and more and he’d given him as much as he could. He’d finally given him what he’d wanted in bed…

Smiling as the worry and guilt melted away into a happy warmth overtaking his chest, Sou flopped down onto Kentarou. He jerked awake, grunting and mumbling as he tried to shake his lover off. He wrapped his arms around him, held on tightly as they ended up rolling onto their sides.

“Th-fuck!?”

Chuckling, Sou kissed him, swallowing his words in his mouth. “I love you,” he whispered against Kentarou’s lips, smirking as his face turned pink. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled as he buried his face in Sou’s shoulder. Sou laughed softly as he hooked a leg around Kentarou’s hip, pressing them close together as his arm slipped around his back.


End file.
